El teléfono
by Caris Bennet
Summary: Hank Booth sabe qué es lo mejor para su nieto y la prueba está en un teléfono de rueda


El sábado se me ocurrió este oneshot basándome en el teléfono de rueda que Hannah le regala a Booth. Basado en la perspectiva de Hank Booth. Contiene spoilers del 6x03. Espero que os guste.

.

**Disclaimer:** "El teléfono" es un fanfic basado en la serie Bones. Booth, Brennan y el resto de los personajes mencionados son propiedad intelectual de su creador, Hart Hanson, de la antropóloga forense Kathy Reichs y de la cadena Fox. Yo no intento violar las leyes de copyright, ni obtengo ningún tipo de remuneración económica por escribir esto. Sólo escribo para divertirme y con la idea de compartirlo para que más gente lo disfrute.

.

**El teléfono**

Hank Booth es un hombre que ha sufrido en su vida. Ha visto cómo su hijo perdía el control con la bebida. Ha visto cómo la sangre de su sangre maltrataba a su nieto. Y ha visto morir al amor de su vida.

A pesar de lo que pueda parecer, es un hombre feliz que ve el lado positivo de la vida.

Tuvo una vida maravillosa con la mujer adecuada. Cuidó de sus nietos como si fueran sus hijos. Y está sumamente orgulloso de ellos.

Jared siempre fue el más díscolo y el que más preocupaba al viejo Hank. Como sabía que Seeley siempre estaría detrás para arreglar sus desaguisados, no medía las consecuencias de sus actos.

Y, sin embargo, no es Jared quien más preocupa a Hank en estos momentos. El pequeño Booth parece haber encontrado el camino correcto, ha dejado la bebida y ha encontrado a una mujer maravillosa con la que compartir penas y alegrías. Pero Seeley…

Había estado preocupado por su _Gamba_ durante mucho tiempo: su adicción al juego, Rebeca… Pero en los últimos tres años lo había visto realmente feliz. Y él sabía por qué.

Temperance Brennan. O, como Seeley la llamaba,_ Huesos_. La mujer más rara que Hank había conocido jamás. Y, sin embargo, cuando la conoció supo que era perfecta para su nieto. Hank supo que Seeley se había enamorado de su compañera antes siquiera de que el propio agente fuera consciente de ello. No había más que fijarse en cómo hablaba de ella.

Y _Huesos_… ella se preocupaba realmente por su nieto. Supo que ella era la elegida. Y por eso fue a la única mujer de cuantas habían pasado por la vida de Seeley a la que le había contado su mayor secreto, el por qué el padre de Booth había huido.

Desgraciadamente, algo había pasado entre los compañeros porque, cuando Hank volvió a ver a su nieto, este había perdido la alegría. Aún recordaba la conversación que habían tenido.

"¡_Gamba_, hacía tiempo que no me visitabas! –sonrió Hank, levantándose del sillón en el que estaba-. ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, Abu, estoy bien.

Ambos se sentaron y Hank atacó.

-¿Y la doctorcita? –preguntó, guiñándole un ojo a su nieto. En cuanto vio la expresión de Booth su cara cambió.

-¿Qué ha pasado con Temperance? –preguntó y Booth no tuvo más remedio que contárselo todo.

-Ay, _Gamba_, la has asustado –se lamentó Hank-. No tenías que haberte jugado el todo por el todo, sino haber ido poco a poco, ganándotela, como habías hecho hasta ahora."

Pero ya era tarde. Booth fue a visitarle para decirle que la doctorcita se iba a las islas Maluku y su nieto a Afganistán. Un año entero.

Aún recuerda su asombro.

"¿Por qué tienes que irte a la guerra? ¿Por qué os separáis cuando lo que tenéis que hacer es estar juntos?"

Su nieto no le supo contestar porque tampoco lo entendía, porque él también quería estar junto a Huesos el resto de su vida.

Siete meses después volvió, esta vez con una sonrisa en su cara. Hank se emocionó, estaba seguro de que el periodo que habían pasado separados había hecho que Huesos se decidiera por su nieto. Y entonces le soltó la bomba.

"-He conocido a alguien en Afganistán. Se llama Hannah y es periodista.

-¿Lo sabe Huesos? –preguntó rápidamente Hank.

La mirada de su nieto se oscureció por un segundo pero rápidamente se recompuso.

-Claro que lo sabe.

-Me la tienes que presentar.

-Ya lo haré, Abu, no te preocupes."

No se la quiere presentar y Hank sabe por qué. Tiene miedo de que le diga lo mismo que le dijo con Rebeca, que es una pérdida de tiempo. Porque da igual lo agradable que sea la chica, no estar con la mujer a la que ama es una total pérdida de tiempo.

Al menos ahora se lo ve feliz. Aún así, Hank está preocupado. Lo que Seeley sentía por la doctora no era un simple amor adolescente y duda que siete meses separado de ella hayan hecho que su _Gamba_ la olvide.

Este domingo ha venido a visitarle, con la mayor cara de felicidad que ha visto jamás en su nieto.

Hank no puede evitar preguntarse qué habrá pasado hoy.

"-Ayer le pedí a Hannah que se viniera a vivir conmigo y me regaló un teléfono –sonrió de oreja a oreja Booth.

-¿Un teléfono? ¿Un móvil? -preguntó extrañado Hank.

-No –sonrió Booth feliz-, un teléfono de rueda como el que tú tenías en casa, ya sabes, uno indestructible y lo suficientemente duro como para noquear a alguien.

Hank sonrió, tal vez Hannah sí fuera lo mejor para su nieto.

-No sabía que te conocía tan bien –comentó sorprendido.

Booth aclaró el malentendido.

-No, al parecer fue Huesos quien le aconsejó a Hannah con el regalo.

-Ah –comentó Hank."

Eso ya tenía más sentido. ¡Vaya con Temperance! Sigue siendo lo mejor para su nieto. Hank sabe que, por mucho que Seeley lo niegue, cada vez que mira el teléfono no piensa en Hannah, sólo piensa en Huesos.

.

* * *

.

Se agradece cualquier tipo de comentario. ¿Os ha gustado?


End file.
